youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen One (prophecy)
The Chosen One prophecy was an ancient prophecy which foresaw the coming of a great Vampire leader. Series 2 Vladimir first encountered the prophecy in the Dreamworld when the Grand High Vampire (actually his father) named him as the Chosen One. The Chosen One is supposedly a vampire with exceptional powers. According to Ingrid, when the blood lines start dying it's a sign the Chosen One is coming. This is exactly what happens in the last episode of the second series. At the end of the series Vlad is able to wear the Crown of Power without turning to dust, unlike Chieftain MacDonald and Jiangshi before him. Series 3 In series 3 Bertrand arrives with the Praedictum Impaver, a book which, according to legend, could only be opened by the Chosen One. Vlad manages to escape the UV Cage Bertrand trapped him in using power from the book, thus proving to Bertrand that he is the Chosen One. In this series we witness some of Vlad's more exceptional powers such as his ability to see events he shouldn't normally be able to. In Bad to the Bones Vlad manages to open the Praedictum Impaver, but only after merging with a thousand evil reflections from the Blood Mirror. When the book is finally filled out, with slayers' blood no less, the Draculas are presented with an unpleasant surprise. Sethius, who is far more powerful than Vlad, calls himself the Chosen One. Sethius is later defeated using a suncatcher machine. Series 4 In series 4 we see more of Vlad's exceptional powers. By this time the Vampire High Council has officially recognised Vlad as the Chosen One, allowing him to impose a peace initiative. At the end of the series Vlad encounters a vampire who seems far more powerful, or at least more experienced, than himself. Elizabeta almost succeeds in killing him. Series 5 At the beginning of series 5 Vlad uncovers a secret his father has hidden from him for almost eighteen years. He is half-human. He begins to doubt that he really is the Chosen One and, from that episode on, his powers begin to fade. By "Blood Match" Vlad might as well be human, and the other vampires have started noticing. Malik almost manages to kill him. As his eighteenth birthday approaches, Vlad dreams of becoming a monster. In his dream he runs outside crying that he wants to be human. After midnight things quickly escalate and the Vampire High Council discovers that he is half-human. As they try to force a confession out of him, they inform Vlad that half-breathers have the choice. Vlad can choose to become human by stepping out into the sunrise on his eighteenth birthday. If he doesn't then he will become a full vampire and his powers will return. Though he considers it, in the end Vlad chooses not to become human. As the sun rises he gains his full powers, including the ability to make blue fireballs. But even with his powers he is unable to defeat Morgan and the Blood Seed alone. He encourages his two families and their enemies to cooperate, wondering if that was why he was chosen. In order to survive the vampires have to be able to cooperate, to 'become more human'. Foreshadowing In "Insomnia" the 'Grand High Vampire' indicated that Vlad might have a choice: : "Ahead of you lie two paths, which will you take? One path leads to immortality, and the other, the other... leads to death." In the last episode of series 5 Vlad, as a half-breather, had the choice to become human. In his dream Vlad faced the sunlight when the Grand High Vampire asked him to finish him and take his rightful place on the throne. In "The Darkest Hour" Vlad chose to be a vampire by staying in the shadows. Trivia *''Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus'' is not a name but a title. It means 'Vladimir Lord Emperor Elect' in Latin. Category:Vampire Society